


In the Dark Season (EAD)

by WaterSoter



Series: WaterSoter's 2018 Evil Author Day, [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, EAD, Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2018, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Graphic Description, Minor Character Death, Murder, No Beta, Sexual Violence, Violence, WIP, dark themes, fem Stephanie Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter
Summary: During a routine case, Reid is attacked at a crime scene and now the rest of the team has to deal with the aftermath. Always female Stephanie Reid. Season 3. Canon AU.





	In the Dark Season (EAD)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after rewatching seasons 1-3. It’s dark and most of the warnings have to do with the unsub and what he did. FemStephanie Reid.

**Author's Notes:**  In this canon AU Reid was never taken by Tobias Hankel during the case in the episodes the Big Game and Revelations in season 2. As of yet this story has no written chapters. 

Cover Art by WaterSoter


End file.
